Letters I will Never Send
by SuperHeroWriter
Summary: A certain heroine writes letters to a more famous superhero
1. July 14

"Wow. I've reached a new low even for me." I stared down at what I had written. How crazy am I? I mean it's not like I intended to send them and even if I did, how would I get them to him. Every time I write one I swear they get sappier and sappier. I mean look at this one.

July 14

Dear, Spider-Man

I love you so much it hurts to not have even met you. You're my hero you make me strive to be a better person in all that I do. I know it's crazy saying all this to a person I've never meant before But, I've read like almost every news story on you. I even read the garbage that is the Daily Bugle; you just can't win with that Jameson guy. I mostly read the Bugle for the photos they're the best photos of you. I have the best one cut out hanging on my wall. Oh, Wow you probably think I'm some weird stalker girl, I swear I'm not it's just your different like me and people look up to you; they don't hate just because your different. So maybe if I was more like you I'd be super famous and accepted like you. That got a lot deeper than I thought it was going to be. Anyways keep up the great work.

Your #1 Fan,

Kitty Pryde

Yeah I so need help. But, what if I did get to meet Spider-Man how cool would that be.


	2. July 29 AKA The Greatest Day of My Life

Wow. Today is the greatest day of my life if I died right now I be okay with that. On second thought maybe not but still today was amazing.

July 29

Dear Spider-Man,

Guess what? We finally met today okay not really but kind of. You were fighting this weird Electric bolt guy in Times Square and I was in the crowd watching your fight. You won like you always do but today you were especially brilliant I mean tricking sparky into melting those tires into a nonconductive trap, pure genius. So I guess it'd be more accurate if I said I saw you today and you'll never even know it unless you actually get this letter but that would mean that I actually got the courage to send it to you and you know let's ignore the fact that you have no address or any other way to receive it. So in short today may have been the best day of my life because I finally got to watch you in action.

Sincerely,

Your #1 fan Kitty Pryde


	3. October 2

October 2 5:00 Pm

Dear Spider-Man,

Today I'm having the best and worst day of my life. First Me and the younger X-Men had to wake up at 4:45 for a training session with Wolverine so he could "Whip us magnets into shape." Then at 8:00 O'clock I finally got breakfast but Bobby(Ice Man) froze my pancakes. I bet you don't have that problem do you? Anyways at 9:00 I had a 4-hour seminar with the always rousing professor McCoy. That was fun(Sarcasm). Then at 1:00 I had lunch and read some articles about superhero and their pros and cons. They didn't even mention high property taxes so maybe it was TMZ article or something else like that. And last but certainly not least Professor Xavier sent Jean, Storm, and I to try and stop a mutant from wrecking New York and then recruit that new mutant. Fortunately very Fortunately when we got there you were trying to talk her down. Jean went to talk to you about us recruiting the mutant girl. The rest of the conversation was a blur until you refused to just hand over a girl who was clearly not in her right mind then I invited you to the mansion to see what were offering her AND YOU ACCEPTED. My Life is complete unfortunately you've been talking to the Professor the whole time.

Sincerely Your #1 Fan, Kitty Pryde


	4. October 2 Still

October 2, 8:20(ish) Pm

Dear Spider-Man,

Oh My God. You and I are in the same room it's beyond crazy. I'm sitting looking out the window and writing about what's happening and your watching some sitcom with Bobby. You are absolutely frustrating you'd rather watch T.V. then talk to the pretty girl who just happened to decide to show off herself a little bit in front of you. Just think if you read this….yeah I'm so not thinking about that. Well, I'm gonna go make some lemonade so I guess this ends the epic journal entry of Kitty Pryde X-Man to all fan girl to Spider-Man.

Sincerely,

Kitty Pryde


	5. Can you Believe it?

8:24 PM

"Can you believe it Jubilee? Spider-man in our house… well mansion." Kitty said stirring her pink lemonade staring out the window dreamily.

"Yes, Kitty I can, just like I could believe it last time you asked me and the ten times before that." Jubilee responded to her friend slightly annoyed. She had never seen Kitty like this it seem so foreign for her. "You know Kitty he's just another person under the mask nothing that special or that different from you or me."

"What? He's Spider-Man. _The_ Spider-Man. He's worked with the Avengers and the Fantastic Four. He's saved New York hundreds of times." Kitty beamed at her friend shocked that she didn't recognize how cool Spider-man was.

"Whoa Spider-Man's in our house…well mansion but still cool." Just then Kitty's roommate Rachel Gray walked into the kitchen plopped on the counter and grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the counter.

"See there's someone with some sense. Jubilee doesn't think that's cool." Kitty said gesturing toward Rachel.

"Seriously Jubilee, Spider-Man is amazing and he's only a teenager like us. He's Spider-Man. _The_ Spider-Man." Rachel said making a loud bite into her apple.

"No, it's cool but Kitty's been going all fan girl about since he's been here." Jubilee defended and motioned toward a blushing Kitty who had returned to stirring her already stirred lemonade.

"Oh my goodness, Kitty you like him don't you?" Rachel said smirking ear to ear as she asked Kitty.

"No, I am a fan of his but how could you not be. He's Spider-man. I don't like him like that." Kitty said still staring at her lemonade.

"Right, cause you always wear a push up bra in a tight t-shirt like that." Rachel said trying to contain her joy at finding out Kitty's secret.

"I just put on what I found. Okay? Look I'm going back out there because we have a guest." Kitty said walking away with her lemonade.

"Why don't we come with you? "Jubilee said as she and Rachel followed Kitty into the next room.


	6. No Way!(Yes)

8:35 P.M.

"Where's Spider-Man?" Kitty asked Bobby as she looked around the room to find the absent of a certain masked vigilante.

"Said he had to get home because Jem was on T.V." Bobby said coolly as if that we a completely normal thing for someone to do.

"For real though where did Spider-Man go Bobby?" Rachel said disappointed by the sudden disappearance of the wall crawler.

"Okay, he said he had to get home."

"There was that so hard." Rachel said noticing Kitty had already left the room and she assumed returned to their joint room.

Rachel made her way up the stair and through every twist and turn of Xavier Mansion just to get to her and Kitty's room to find her buried in her journal.

(It was a diary but Kitty insisted it was a journal because there is such a huge difference.) Kitty laid back onto her bed with a huge smile across her face and her journal on her stomach.

"Why are you so happy?", Rachel asked Kitty as she walked over to Kitty and snatched up her journal, "No, Way."

"Yeah Way." Kitty said sitting up in her bed.

"He wrote you back…


	7. That was cool of him

To my biggest fan Kitty,

Uh…. thanks. It's nice to know that some people support me unlike a certain newspaper we know. I'm glad I can inspire you to be a better person and hero but don't sell yourself short from what I've seen you're a pretty amazing hero yourself. I'd love to say more but I really need to get home.

Your Friendly neighborhood,

Spider-Man

P.S. I want you to know Kitty I told him about your journal that I've never read before so yeah your welcome. From Bobby


	8. Shroud

December 24 11:57 PM

It would be Kraven's turn to break out of jail. Well, actually if you go in order of arrest I'm pretty sure it's Shocker's turn to break out but that's not the point. Focus Parker come on just because it's freezing and he's more powerful than he's ever been doesn't mean you can to talk to myself like Moon knight. Err…I guess it be impossible for moon knight to talk to himself but he could leave letters. Man what if someone wrote letters to themselves that'd be weird. Hey wait I know someone that does that and she doesn't seem that weird especially considering the house she lives in. Sure Iceman was cool (that's right I quip even to myself) but dealing with Wolverine daily. That's a battle I'm so not ready for.

"Is that Kraven?" Spider-Man said watching a man flip a car over unto another car already knowing the answer.

"Hey Kraven," Spider-Man said gaining Kraven attention as he tossed a snowball at the big man's back, " Why don't you be a good little villain and turn yourself over to the police?"

"Kraven does not summit to lesser beings. The police are merely prey I find unworthy of my time but you, Spider-Man are worthy of the hunt and you are the only prey to best me in combat." Kraven said letting his accent cover half of the words he said.

Insert Generic Fight Montage to set up later events of chapter. (Preferably with 80's music.)

"It's over Spider-Man. I'm almost sad to end this hunt but I have you and we both know you lack the raw strength to over power me." Kraven holding Spider-Man against the ground.

"Oh yeah. Just like all the other villains that had me "beat". So why don't you just save you a thrashing and give up." Spider-Man said resorting to the classic bluff hopefully he buys it technique.

"Amusing lie, Spider-Man but I am not like those other villains who fight you to terrorize or for power I fight merely to beat you."

"Well, at least that will be cleared up before I die."

"Today is I shall end this." Kraven said lifting his knife up above Spider-Man's chest ready to strike. Spiderman closed his eyes not wanting to see the final blow unfortunately his Spider sense would sense it.

THUD

Spider-Man felt Kraven's weight lift off of him and looked up to see him on the ground next to a dented car door Peter scanned to see who knocked Kraven off him to see a Red hooded figure next to him.

"Wow, I almost wore that same cloak. That would have been so embarrassing." Spider-Man said now noticing the gray mask covering his face.

"I see you called in back up no matter Spider-Man I will kill you both." Kraven said standing to his feet shakily wiping blood off his face that hadn't been there before. Peter knew whoever was under that cloak must have been strong to do that to him and the door.

Kraven charged at them and Spider-Man jumped right over Kraven and kicked him with both is legs in the upper back and as if they had planned the red cloaked guy punched him in the face as he surged forward because of Spider-Man's kick.

"Wow! Nice right hook…Uh… you got a name?"

"Shroud."

"Um okay," Said Spider-Man noticing his voice sounded like a female trying to do a male's voice. "Well thanks a lot. I hope to be seeing you around especially if you can help me take down my enemies this fast."

"No problem. Glad I could help you…. Spider-Man." The shroud said breathlessly it might have been normal sounding if it had been in a normal person's voice but in his or her voice (Peter really didn't know at this point) it sounded creepy and haunting.

"Um, Thanks," Spider-Man responded scratching the back of his head, "So, I gotta get going but nice meeting you and thanks for the help with Kraven."

"Wait!" Shroud shouted right before Spider-Man could swing away. "I…could use your help with a case I'm working."

After a minute pause Peter said, "Okay I'll bite what's the case?"

"A mutant cage-fighting ring being run right here in New York City. I figure you know the city and you'd know who could actually run something like that." Shroud stated. Shroud letting the words sink and then said, "I understand if you prefer to take the holiday off though."

"Wait… what day is it?"

"How do you not know the day?"

"I never know the day but apparently it's Christmas ."

"Yeah it is. Hanukkah just ended about 10 minutes ago."

"Well yeah, I definitely help you with you case. Here take this it will contact me when you need help. I really need to be going thanks for the help tonight." Spider-Man said swing off to get home to queens.

Shroud stood there in the middle of the road holding Spider-Man communicator up to her chest for almost 5 minutes doing nothing but staring off at where He had swung away.


	9. January 17

January 17

Dear Spider-Man,

My life just keeps on getting better and better and a little depressing. I don't even know how to contain my pure joy. I actually worked with you 5 times over the past few weeks. FIVE TIMES can you believe it I can't even believe it. To bad you'll never know it was me you just think it was the Shroud and to think I only wore that costume because the Professor forbid me from doing something so dangerous. But, the worst thing about all this great stuff is if we keep up at this pace we'll break up this mutant cage-fighting ring in a few more days and that's awesome but then I won't have an excuse to work with you.

Your # 1 fan girl and temporary partner,

Kitty Pryde


End file.
